Web-hosted services currently exist that provide online meetings that enable a user to communicate with other computer users, customers, clients or colleagues via the Internet in real-time. Typical online meeting services are based on Internet technologies, such as TCP/IP connections, and offer data streams of audio and video that may be shared simultaneously, across geographically dispersed locations. Applications for online meetings include real-time events such as meetings, training events, lectures, and/or presentations.
Real-time audio for existing online meeting technologies may be communicated through a telephone call made over standard telephone lines, or using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).